Traditional eye exams are administered by an eye doctor. The patient looks at an eye chart on the wall in the doctor's office. The doctor places a series of different lenses between the patient's eyes and the eye chart. As the doctor changes the lenses back and forth, the patient provides verbal feedback to the doctor as to which lens is clearer. Once the appropriate lenses are determined by the doctor, the doctor places these lenses between the patient and the eye chart and asks the patient to read a particular line on the eye chart to verify the lenses are the correct lenses for the patient's particular vision. Upon verification, the doctor writes a prescription that the patient takes to an eyeglass retailer. The patient selects desirable frames and the retailer grinds the lens and inserts them into the frame or outsources the work of making the eyeglasses for the patient. These eye exams are relatively expensive and time consuming.
In some instances, different sized eye charts have been placed on the Internet with corresponding prescriptions to correct the user's vision based on which eye chart is most readable. These primitive charts have many disadvantages. For example, these eye charts do not account for any user parameter's, such as the user's monitor size, the user's monitor resolution, and how far away the user is sitting from the monitor. In addition, these charts are fixed in size and therefore allow limited flexibility in the diagnosis of the user's vision. Also, the ordering of eyeglasses does not allow for different prescriptions for each eye.
Therefore, improvements are desirable.